


吸血鬼日记同人（Salvatore兄弟）

by River19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), vampire - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River19/pseuds/River19
Summary: 短篇小甜饼。讲的是哥哥发现弟弟喜欢他之后找女人确定自己的感情，然后被吃醋的弟弟发现，带回家这样那样的故事。主受 年下 考究党勿入 OOC慎入前两段在lofter上@河心红
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 1





	吸血鬼日记同人（Salvatore兄弟）

（下）  
然而Demon话音刚落，像是在打他的脸一样，他今晚注定不能好好跟女人做下去了。房间的窗户突然被打开，然后一个人影飞窜着跳了进来。  
女人见状尖叫一声，晕了过去。  
是Stefan。  
Demon暗想，真是怕什么来什么。  
他起身，踱步过去，用惯常的口吻说：“Oh,brother.”语气很惊讶，脸上却没有丝毫不悦，还是一如往常的没有诚意。他指了指床上的女人，戏谑道，“怎么赔我？”  
这次弟弟没有给他好脸色，或者说，他脸色发青，看起来整个人都非常不好：“跟我回去。”  
说着弟弟抓住哥哥的手臂，快速闪回了家里。

Salvatore家古老而豪华的宅子里。  
Demon任由弟弟将他带回家，然后进了卧室，关上门。  
等到现在，Demon不得不问了，他开门见山：“brother，你把我从女人的床上劫走，是想我们两个大老爷们...”互相暖被窝吗？  
可惜后面不堪入耳的句子都被了解他脾性的弟弟用嘴巴堵住了。  
两个人唇贴着唇亲了一会儿，弟弟放开了他，呼了口气平复了一下，然后一脸冷漠地说了句：“好了。回去继续你的一夜情吧。”  
“什么？”Demon这下真的有点懵了，“你把我带回来就为了亲一下？”  
这下哥哥结结实实地看到弟弟翻了个白眼，说：“要不然呢？你不回去的话我们俩睡吗？”  
Demon挑了挑眉，故意抛了个媚眼，学着女孩勾引情郎那样凑到弟弟唇边，停住了，不出意外地感觉到弟弟加重的呼吸。他笑了：“弟弟喜欢的话，那做哥哥的还能说什么呢？”  
Stefan哪里不清楚他，不知道在哪里学到了这样的招数回来故意勾他。于是很冷漠地说道：“亲一下，是告诉你我...”  
“你什么？”Demon故意挑眉反问。  
本来几乎要脱口而出的话在逼问下弟弟突然不好意思了，他顿了一下突然回过神，怀疑地问道：“你早就知道了？”  
Demon被他看了一会儿，只好坦白说：“好吧。昨天晚上。”  
Stefan皱眉想了一下，昨天晚上喝了点酒，然后...然后...想不起来了，然而突然脑海中闪过一个画面：哥哥衣衫不整地靠在自己怀里，身上满是青青紫紫的吻痕...  
“咳..咳咳...”他忍不住呛了一下，对哥哥说，“我昨天晚上没有对你...做什么吧？”  
Demon微笑着眨了眨眼，伸手解开了上衣的两颗纽扣。看到弟弟盯着他，眼睛发直，只好又解了几颗。  
Stefan摆摆手：“停停停！看到了。”  
于是两个人都没有说话。场面尴尬起来。  
弟弟是不好意思的，因为他以为他强迫了哥哥，而且成功了。实际上没有成功。哥哥是等着弟弟解释、随便看好戏的。  
“那怎么办？第一次很痛吧？你怎么都不告诉我？”弟弟见他不说话，以为是不高兴，于是尽力想要补救一点，用商量的口吻小心翼翼地说，“那要不...给你...主导一次...扯平了行不行？”  
Demon看着傻傻的弟弟，笑了一下，也不拆穿：“扯平？好啊。”他好整以暇地说，“不过我不喜欢主导。你来吧。”  
弟弟简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，这还是他那个混蛋哥哥吗？他愣愣地问：“那怎么扯平？”  
问完了他仍然觉得不可思议，什么叫不喜欢主导？那干嘛和女人上床？  
Demon不耐烦地说：“非要我说做爱不分上下？”  
Stefan这下真的惊呆了，不过他在乎的是：“你...愿意和我做？”  
Demon笑了一下，弟弟确确实实感觉被那笑容闪了一下，听到他说：“Hey,brother,你难道不知道最爱你的人总是我吗?”  
弟弟愣愣地：“呃...但...那不是亲情吗？”  
Demon戏谑道：“是。但是它也不是不能转换成爱情。就像你也爱我，不是吗？”  
弟弟迷迷糊糊被哥哥吻住了，完全沉浸在巨大的震惊之中回不过神来，然后被哥哥以“不专心”为理由咬了一下，哥哥的舌头趁机探入口中，和他来了个纠缠不已的舌吻。  
一吻完毕，弟弟还是呆呆的，Demon无奈地看着他，说：“你这是什么表情？兴奋点好不好？现在我们可以做爱了。”  
Stefan本来很高兴，但是想到什么马上又不高兴了：“你也喜欢我还找女人干嘛？”  
Demon想了一下说：“我...就是在确定自己嘛，最后发现只有我们才能永远在一起。”  
Stefan闻言高兴地笑了一下，马上又不高兴了，冷声问：“可是我刚刚如果不打断你们，似乎就继续下去了吧？”很显然这人的话不能信。  
“呃...”那个时候不继续下去就不是男人了...Demon心说，但是表面上僵笑了半天，在心里寻找万般借口。然而还没等他编出来一个，弟弟就了然地说：“算了，不过这是最后一次了。以后，你有我一个就够了。”  
但是当弟弟看到哥哥讨好的笑，感觉必须给某人一点教训，不由又补充道：“为了感谢哥哥选择我，弟弟今晚一定身体力行、好好主导。”最后几个字完全是咬着牙说的。  
这回轮到哥哥愣住了，然后就被弟弟狂热的吻完全覆盖住了呼吸...  
很快两个人双双倒在床上，哥哥的衣服一件件飞了出去。然后哥哥满脸通红地看到自己一丝不挂，但是弟弟穿得整整齐齐。顿时不满地勾了勾弟弟的衣领，闷声闷气地说：“你也脱啊。”  
弟弟闻言，面色如常，只是眼神异常幽深，凑到哥哥耳边呼了口气，满意地感觉身下人抖了抖：“你帮我。”  
哥哥皱了皱鼻子，抱怨了一下，开始想伸手解弟弟的上衣纽扣。但是奈何马上手就抖得厉害。他看了一眼扒在自己身上的人，自以为中气十足实则沙哑颤抖地说：“呃...别舔我。”  
然而弟弟不仅不停手，甚至恶意地咬了一下哥哥小小的乳头，满意地感觉到哥哥颤栗了一下，手也抖得更厉害了。  
弟弟继续舔舐啃咬着，看着哥哥的乳头挺立起来，逐渐变得艳红，整个人也在微微颤抖着。哥哥终于忍无可忍地放下手，正想说，自己脱。就感觉到底下有什么东西抵着自己的腿根，很硬且烫。  
哥哥当然知道那是什么，情场老手的他此刻罕见地有些害羞，红着脸不动了。  
弟弟迅速解了衣服，随后密密麻麻的吻如暴风骤雨般落下，一路从上到下，一直吻到了小腹，终于感觉到哥哥也不淡定了。哥哥的东西颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
弟弟张口毫不犹豫地含住了。  
哥哥激动地不断颤抖着，半晌射了出来。  
弟弟尽管提前吐了出来，还是被白浊的精液溅到了脸上。他抹了把脸，然后趁着哥哥没回过神，一只手探到哥哥身后，伸了根手指缓缓进了去。  
哥哥的身体比他想象中还要紧，一根手指进出都很困难。弟弟俯下身亲了亲哥哥因为疼痛而苍白的嘴唇，安抚说：“放松一点，哥哥。”  
哥哥因为那句“哥哥”涨红了脸，回嘴说：“你来试试。”然后抱怨道，“痛死了。”  
弟弟挑眉一笑说：“哥哥不喜欢主导，弟弟只好迁就。”  
哥哥听了这话，恨不得就此晕过去。缓了会，艰难地说：“没有润滑的东西吗？”  
弟弟瞥了眼四周，家里当然没有这种东西。正想摇头，忽然看到哥哥小腹上的精液，笑了一下说：“还是哥哥聪明。”  
哥哥见状更羞了，然而弟弟没有就此停下。他舔了舔嘴唇，用手指沾了点哥哥的精液，探入哥哥体内。在精液的帮助下，顺利地打开了哥哥的身体。  
经过了一系列扩张，弟弟终于满意地点点头，然后低下头再次吻了吻哥哥艳红的唇，说了句：“哥哥，我爱你。”  
然后趁着哥哥愣神的空当，迅速挺入了哥哥的身体。  
哥哥忍不住叫了一下，是痛的。尽管有润滑，但是怪只怪弟弟的东西过大，还是很痛。  
弟弟舒适地吸了口气，是爽的。哥哥的身体是如此美妙，紧紧地缠着他，温柔地包裹着他。  
弟弟看到哥哥很痛的样子，只好竭力忍着，缓缓地挺动。  
哥哥一开始确实很痛，但是适应着被磨来磨去，很快疼痛之中诡异地升起一缕快感，然后随着动作越积越多，像滚雪球一样，最后轰然崩塌。  
哥哥终于忍不住难耐地呻吟起来，但看身上人缓慢的动作，忍不住命令道：“你...快点...”  
弟弟不可置信地看着他，说：“不痛了？”  
哥哥不敢相信这人这么没有眼力见，愤怒地说：“不痛！快点！”看着弟弟面上没什么表情，又不高兴了，转而故意调笑说，“弟弟，是不行了？”  
弟弟猛地挺动起来，微笑着说：“弟弟行不行，哥哥很快就会知道了。”  
......  
哥哥，我们永远在一起。  
好啊。  
这是他们从小到大不变的誓言。


End file.
